This invention is directed to organosiloxane ethers, and to methods of making organosiloxane ethers. In particular, a unique mixture of organosiloxane ethers is provided, and two methods of making these organosiloxane ether mixtures are disclosed.
Organosiloxane ethers are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,458 issued Aug. 5, 1958, there is described a process of preparing organosiloxane ethers in which an unsaturated ether is reacted with a siloxane containing the .tbd.-SiH group. In the method described in the '458 patent, one unsaturated ether compound is reacted with one siloxane compound containing the .tbd.-SiH group, and one organosiloxane ether product is produced.
It has been unexpectedly discovered that if such a reaction is conducted between at least two unsaturated ethers, with one siloxane compound containing at least two .tbd.-SiH groups, that a mixture of three distinct organosiloxane ethers can be obtained. The feature which is unexpected is the fact that the mixture of the three distinct organosiloxane ethers produced in accordance with the present invention, has been found to contain a third organosiloxane ether which cannot be produced by reacting either of the unsaturated ethers individually with the siloxane containing the .tbd.-SiH groups.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the same result has been achieved by reacting at least two ethers with an organocyclosilazane.